2003 in literature
The year 2003 in literature involved some significant new books. New books *Peter Ackroyd - The Clerkenwell Tales *Atsuko Asano - No. 6 *Paul Auster - Oracle Night *Chimamanda Ngozi Adichie - Purple Hibiscus *Mitch Albom - The Five People You Meet in Heaven *Martin Amis - Yellow Dog *Margaret Atwood - Oryx and Crake *Max Barry - Jennifer Government *Greg Bear - Darwin's Children *Hilari Bell - Fall of a Kingdom *Thomas Berger - Best Friends *Giles Blunt - ''The Delicate Storm *Dan Brown - The Da Vinci Code *Lars Saabye Christensen - Maskeblomstfamilien *Paolo Coelho - Eleven Minutes *J. M. Coetzee - Elizabeth Costello *Deborah Joy Corey - The Skating Pond *Bernard Cornwell - Sharpe's Havoc, Sharpe's Christmas and Heretic *Douglas Coupland - Hey Nostradamus! *Robert Crais - The Last Detective *Julie E. Czerneda - Space, Inc. *Jeffery Deaver - Twisted *Don DeLillo - Cosmopolis *Cory Doctorow - A Place So Foreign and Eight More and Down and Out in the Magic Kingdom *Gerard Donovan - Schopenhauer's Telescope *Fernanda Eberstadt - The Furies *William Gibson -''Pattern Recognition'' *Jean-Christophe Grangé - L'Empire des loups *John Grisham - The King of Torts *Mark Haddon - The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-Time: A Novel *Joanne Harris - Holy Fools *Victor Heck **''The Asylum Vol 2 - The Violent Ward'' **''The Asylum Vol 3 - The Quiet Ward'' *Khaled Hosseini - The Kite Runner *Jennifer Haigh - Mrs. Kimble *Zoë Heller - Notes on a Scandal *Michel Houellebecq - Lanzarote *Pope John Paul II - Roman Triptych. Meditations *Alan Judd - The Kaiser's Last Kiss *Greg Keyes - The Final Prophecy *Stephen King - Wolves of the Calla *Dean R. Koontz - The Face *Jonathan Lethem - The Fortress of Solitude *James Luceno - The Unifying Force *Steve Martini - The Arraignment *Magnus Mills - The Scheme for Full Employment *Julie Myerson - Something Might Happen *Andrew Neiderman - The Baby Squad *Audrey Niffenegger - The Time Traveler's Wife *Garth Nix - Mister Monday *Chuck Palahniuk - Diary *Christopher Paolini - Eragon *Carolyn Parkhurst - The Dogs of Babel *DBC Pierre - Vernon God Little *Terry Pratchett - Monstrous Regiment and The Wee Free Men *Matthew Reilly - Scarecrow *J. Jill Robinson - Residual Desire *J. K. Rowling - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *Nick Sagan - Idlewild *Matthew Sharpe - The Sleeping Father *Michael Slade - Bed of Nails *Lemony Snicket - The Slippery Slope *Wilbur Smith - Blue Horizon *Olen Steinhauer - The Bridge of Sighs *Neal Stephenson - Quicksilver (Vol. I of the Baroque Cycle) *Matthew Stover - Shatterpoint *Anthony Swofford - Jarhead *Miguel Sousa Tavares - Ecuador *Adam Thirlwell - Politics *Akira Toriyama - Tenshi no Tocchio *Sergio Troncoso - The Nature of Truth *Andrew Vachss - The Getaway Man'' *Irvine Welsh - Porno *Sean Williams & Shane Dix - Force Heretic: Remnant, Force Heretic: Refugee and Force Heretic: Reunion *Tobias Wolff - Old School *Roger Zelazny - Manna from Heaven New drama *Richard Greenberg - The Violet Hour *Kwame Kwei-Armah - Elmina's Kitchen Poetry *Dean Kalimniou - Kipos Esokleistos Non-fiction * Banglapedia: National Encyclopedia of Bangladesh * Gerina Dunwich – Dunwich's Guide to Gemstone Sorcery * Marc Ferro - Le livre noir du colonialisme * John Fowles – The Journals - Volume 1 * James Frost – Merchant Princes, Halifax's First Family of Finance, Ships and Steel * Mattias Gardell - Gods of the Blood * A.C. Grayling - What Is Good?: The Search for the Best Way to Live * Erik Larson – The Devil in the White City: Murder, Magic, and Madness at the Fair That Changed America * Don Miller – Blue Like Jazz * Michael Moore – Dude, Where's My Country? * Azar Nafisi - Reading Lolita in Tehran * Alanna Nash – The Colonel: The Extraordinary Story of Colonel Tom Parker and Elvis Presley * Chuck Palahniuk – Fugitives and Refugees: A Walk in Portland, Oregon * Clark Ashton Smith – Selected Letters of Clark Ashton Smith * David Starkey – Six Wives: The Queens of Henry VIII * Lynne Truss – Eats, Shoots & Leaves * Jane Smiley – Charles Dickens Births * Deaths *February 16 - Aleksandar Tišma, Serb novelist *February 26 - Quentin Keynes, bibliophile *March 11 - Brian Cleeve, writer and broadcaster *September 3 - Alan Dugan, poet *March 12 - Howard Fast, American novelist *April 7 - Cecile de Brunhoff, children's author *June 21 - George Axelrod, dramatist and screenwriter *June 21 - Leon Uris, novelist *July 10 - Winston Graham, novelist *July 16 - Carol Shields, novelist *November 9 - Binod Bihari Verma, Maithili littérateur *December 2 - Alan Davidson, food writer Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: J. M. Coetzee Australia * The Australian/Vogel Literary Award: Nicholas Angel, Drown Them in the Sea * C. J. Dennis Prize for Poetry: Emma Lew, Anything the Landlord Touches * Kenneth Slessor Prize for Poetry: Jill Jones, Screens Jets Heaven * Miles Franklin Award: Alex Miller, Journey to the Stone Country Canada * Giller Prize: M.G. Vassanji - The In-Between World of Vikram Lall * See 2003 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of the winners of those awards. * Griffin Poetry Prize: Margaret Avison, Concrete and Wild Carrot and Paul Muldoon, Moy sand and gravel United Kingdom * Booker Prize: D.B.C. Pierre, Vernon God Little * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Jennifer Donnelly, A Gathering Light * Cholmondeley Award: Ciarán Carson, Michael Donaghy, Lavinia Greenlaw, Jackie Kay * Eric Gregory Award: Jen Hadfield, Zoe Brigley, Paul Batchelor, Olivia Cole, Sasha Dugdale, Anna Woodford * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Janet Browne, Charles Darwin: Volume 2 - The Power of Place * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Andrew O'Hagan, Personality * Orange Prize for Fiction: Valerie Martin, Property * Queen's Gold Medal for Poetry: U. A. Fanthorpe * Whitbread Book of The Year Award: Mark Haddon, The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-Time: A Novel United States * Agnes Lynch Starrett Poetry Prize: David Shumate, High Water Mark * American Academy of Arts and Letters Gold Medal in Poetry: W.S. Merwin * Bernard F. Connors Prize for Poetry: Julie Sheehan, “Brown-headed Cow Birds” * Bollingen Prize for Poetry: Adrienne Rich * Brittingham Prize in Poetry: Brian Teare, The Room Where I Was Born * Compton Crook Award: Patricia Bray, Devlin's Luck * Frost Medal: Lawrence Ferlinghetti * Hugo Award: Robert J. Sawyer, Hominids * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Avi, Crispin: The Cross of Lead * Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: Jeffrey Eugenides, Middlesex * Wallace Stevens Award: Richard Wilbur Elsewhere * International IMPAC Dublin Literary Award: Orhan Pamuk My Name is Red *Premio Nadal: Andrés Trapiello, Los amigos del crimen perfecto See also *2003 in comics * Literature Category:Years in literature